One person I Like
by yongie13
Summary: Ryeowook tidak pernah mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun pertama dari Yesung. namja tampan itu bahkan terlalu sering melupakannya/hidup dalam sebuah pekerjaan yang membuatnya melupakan yeojyachigu-nya sendiri membuat Yesung terpaksa mendapati Ryeowook seperti sekarang ini/Hari ulang tahun Ryeowook, akankah Yesung meminta maaf?/YeWook/GS/OneShoot/dedicated for Readers Lost Memory


**Tittle: **_**One person I Like**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're my MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa bersamamu._

_Ini karena aku hanya menyukaimu._

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetuk layar _iphone_ miliknya. Sesekali ia mengambil _iphone_ hitam itu dengan segera namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengeluh dan membalas MMS yang masuk. Sebuah video berdurasi 34 detik membuatnya mengulas senyum kecilnya. Rekaman dua sahabatnya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Eunhyuk dengan topi monyetnya dan juga Donghae dengan ikan mainannya, keduanya berjoget dan menyanyikan _happy birthday_ untuk Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak pernah jadi yang pertama?" gumam Ryeowook menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size_ kamar _flat_nya.

Ruangan yang didominasi gambar-gambar dari _disney land_ tersebut hanya diberi pencahayaan lampu tidur. Jam weker dengan bentuk _giraffe_ tersebut sekal lagi diliriknya menunjukkan 02.34 dan sampai saat ini Kim JongWoon belum juga mengatakan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

_Na, na, na, nareul sarang-han (Spy girl) _

_meo, meo, meo meolli darana_

Sekali lagi ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada MMS yang masuk, dengan segera Ryeowook duduk dan meraih _iphone_-nya.

"Yaa!" teriaknya kesal dan melempar benda persegi tersebut keatas tempat tidurnya dengan kesal.

Kau menyebalkan _oppa_! Sungguh menyebalkan!" kali ini beberapa bantal dilemparnya kesudut ruangan membuat bingkai photo pecah karena terkena lemparan dan jatuh ke lantai.

MMS yang masuk beberapa waktu lalu datang dari Kyuhyun berupa gambar kue ulang tahun, padahal yang diharapkan Ryeowook adalah sebuah besan dari seorang Kim JongWoon atau Yesung di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ryeowook selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Yesung di tiap hari ulang tahun _namja_ tampan itu. Namun Yesung tidak pernah sekalipun menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Kesibukan _namja_ tampan penyuka warna merah tersebut membuatnya sering kali melupakan Ryeowook.

Karena terlalu lelah membuat Ryeowook akhirnya tertidur dengan masih mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua coklat caramel-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Like a stupid person._

_Saat ini kau mulai membutuhkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tetap bertahan dengannya._

Seorang _namja_ tampan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop melihat sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_"Kau dimana hyung? Kau tahu? Ryeowook-ie ulang tahun dan hari ini dia tidak masuk kuliah."_

_Namja_ tampan itu, Yesung. Ia segera menghubungi orang yang baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

"_Yeobseyo_? Kenapa dia tidak masuk kuliah Kyu?" tanya Yesung sedikit tenang.

_"Mollayo… hyung sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya?" _

"Hng_? Ani.._ Aku ketiduran dan aku benar-benar sibuk Kyu. Kau temui dia _nae_? Bujuk dia untuk kuliah, aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku untuk persentasi hari ini, _pay~ pay~~"_ segera saja ia mematikan panggilannya membuat orang yang dihubunginya hanya menatap kesal pada layar ponselnya.

Yesung merupakan direktur muda pada sebuah _Mayor Departemen Store_ di daerah Seoul. Dua tahun lalu ia mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Ryeowook yang menjadi _hoobae_-nya dan sejak saat itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Matanya bergerak gelisah mendapati jam weker kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.32 siang hari. Segera saja ia _print out_ kan semua hasil ketikannya dan merapikan diri.

"_Aigoo_… aku bisa mendapat peringatan kalau sampai terlambat," gumamnya segera menarik tas kerjanya dan mengendarai mobil _Renault Samsung SM5_ miliknya menuju _Mayor Departemen Store _tempatnya bekerja selama beberapa tahun ini.

Satu hal yang dilupakannya, ponsel merahnya tertinggal di atas meja kerjanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya begitu imut, sepasang coklat caramel itu dipaksa terbuka karena seseorang menekan bell _flat_nya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"_Nuguya_?" tanyanya begitu lirih. Ketika membuka pintu _flat_ _yeojya_ manis itu hanya diam saja. ia melihat kedua sahabatnya memegang kotak kue.

"_Saengil chukkae hmanida uri_ Ryeowook-ie," teriak Eunhyuk menarik Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Ketiganya masuk dan segera duduk di sofa _flat_ Ryeowook.

"Kau baru bangun hmm? Jam berapa kau tidur malam tadi?" tanya Sungmin membuka kotak kue yang kini diletakkan di atas meja. Melihat itu Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju dapur Ryeowok menyiapkan minuman untuk ketiganya.

"Tidak tahu…_ eonnie_~~~" jawab Ryeowook kemudian memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan yang begitu imut. _Yeojya_ manis itu segera memeluk Sungmin dan kembali terisak.

"_Wa-waeyo?_ Kau kenapa _baby_?" tanya Sungmin panik dan mengelap liquid bening yang turun dari sepasang coklat caramel Ryeowook.

"Hikshh… _oppa_~~ Yesung-_oppa_… aku…"

"Shhhh _uljima baby_…" Sungmin kembali memeluk Ryeowook dan menghapus air mata _yeojya_ manis itu.

Eunhyuk yang kembali dari dapur dan melihat Ryeowook menangis segera meletakkan minumannya dan memeluk keduanya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa kau tidak mendapat ucapan dari Yesung-_oppa_?"

"Hu um… sampai sekarang," bisik Ryeowook mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya," Eunhyuk mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Ryeowook. Segera saja ia menyalakan lilin diatas kue ulang tahun tersebut dan membuat Ryeowook meniupnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Matahari akan segera terbenam, air matamu juga mulai tergantikan dengan tawa. Tapi hatimu tetap saja menginginkannya. Kau merindukannya karena dua hari tidak melihatnya kan?_

Sepeninggal Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook kembali menanti pesan dari yesung.

"Akan hujan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika melihat warna langit yang sedikit gelap.

Jemari lentiknya meraih sisah plaster luka yang dulu pernah di berikan Yesung ketika mengobati jemari Ryeowook saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"_Oppa_ begitu tampan,,, _oppa_ juga begitu baik… tapi kenapa _oppa_ melupakan aku ketika begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku ini _yeojya_chigu-mu _oppa_. Apa tidak ada sehari dalam seminggu, atau mungkin dalam sebulan itu untukku?" lirihnya memilih ke ruang tamu dan menonton acara televisi.

Ryeowook hanya memandang bosan pada acara TV yang dilihatnya. Sesekali ia menarik selimut ungu-nya untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Jemari mungilnya beberapa kali meraih cemilan dari beberapa toples kemudian beralih pada _iphone_-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kesuksesan dalam pekerjaan yang kau lakukan akan membuat banyak orang senang. Tapi sadarkah kau disuatu tempat ada yang berharap kau membuatnya senang juga._

Yesung melempar tas kerjanya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan segera ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual. Sepasang obsidiannya melirik ponsel merah yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

27 panggilan tak terjawab dari Ryeowook membuat Yesung melebarkan kedua matanya.

"_Aigoo_…" ketika akan menghubungi Ryeowook tiba-tiba ponselnya mati. Segera saja ia menarik mantel coklat panjangnya dan menaiki mobilnya.

Di tengah jalan Yesung berhenti sebentar untuk memasuki sebuah toko. Sebuah senyum terukir begitu manis di bibir kisable-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ting tong

Bell _flat_ Ryeowook kembali berbunyi. _Yeojya_ manis itu sedikit bergumam kesal namun masih berdiri untuk membukanya.

"_Chagiya_?" sapa Yesung hanya membuat Ryeowook diam di depan pintu flat-nya.

"Kau sudah makan? _Oppa_ bawakan kau makan malam," ucap Yesung mencoba masuk dan meninggalkan _yeojya_ manis itu masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Untuk apa _oppa_ datang kemari?" cibir Ryeowook berusaha menahan lelehan bening yang mulai berlabuh di kedua coklat caramelnya.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika Yesung datang hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Yang diinginkan Ryeowook saat ini adalah permintaan maaf dan pelukan dari Yesung.

"Hmm? _Oppa_ membawakanmu makan malam," ucap Yesung mendekat dan menarik pergelangan Ryeowook

"Tidak perlu menyentuhku kalau _oppa_ tidak mau meminta maaf!" tolak Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

"_Mwo_? _Oppa_ salah apa sampai harus meminta maaf?"

"Yaa!" teriakan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya dalam. Yesung paling tidak suka ketika Ryeowook berteriak padanya. Biasanya ketika Yesung menatapnya mengintimidasi Ryeowook akan menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. Namun kali ini _yeojya_ manis itu semakin menatap Yesung kesal.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Permintaan maafmu. _Oppa_ tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pertama padaku. Aku menunggumu seharian, tapi ketika datang _oppa_ seolah bersikap semuanya tidak salah."

Yesung hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa merasakan Ryeowook berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kantung kertas berisikan makanan yang dibelinya di atas meja.

"Kalau _oppa_ tidak mau minta maaf silahkan pergi. Aku tidak butuh makanan ini."

Srak

Ryeowook mengambil makanan yang dibelikan Yesung dan melemparnya. Melihat itu _namja_ tampan itu hanya melirik sebentar kearah Ryeowook kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka," bisiknya saat melewati Ryeowook.

_Sentuhan kehangatanmu, suara lembutmu, wajah tampan yang menawan dan semua kebaikanmu tidak akan sirna begitu saja kan?_

Ryeowook berlari mengejar Yesung yang keluar dari flat kecilnya.

"YAA!" dibawah gerimis yang cukup deras Ryeowook berteriak membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau _hyung_ melewati garis putih itu kita putus!" teriaknya begitu kesal membuat Yesung hanya tersenyum miris.

Satu kaki Yesung terangkat untuk melangkah kedepan, melihat itu Ryeowook kembali berteriak.

"Apa susahnya meminta maaf? Aku hanya ingin _oppa_ minta maaf dan tidak lebih! Hiks," sebuah isakan membuat Yesung menghentikan langkah dan menarik kembali kakinya untuk tidak melewati garis putih parkir flat tersebut.

"Maaf," ucap Yesung berbalik menghadap Ryeowook yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Tidak ada ketulusan di satu kata yang diucapakan Yesung.

"Kau menyebalkan _oppa_! Aku hanya berharap kau meminta maaf atas kesalahan ini. Apa susahnya meminta maaf, hikshh apa begitu susah hikss untuk meminta maaf?" kedua coklat caramel tersebut membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Ryeowook berjongkok dan mulai terisak. Melihat itu Yesung segera menghampirinya.

"_Mianhae_…" bisiknya begitu pelan tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Jemari mungilnya mengelus kaki Ryeowook yang tidak menggunakan sendal.

Chup

Satu kecupan Yesung di bibir Ryeowook saat _yeojya_ manis itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau marah pada _oppa_?" mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Would you marry me?"_

"Hmm?" sepasang coklat caramel itu membulat begitu lucu saat Yesung mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya dan menanyakan satu hal yang tidak pernah diduga Ryeowook.

"For a lifetime I will be by your side, I do ~" jawab Ryeowook masih sedikit terisak.

"_Saranghae_… _oppa_ **sangat **mencintaimu. _Mianhae_ malam tadi _oppa_ ketiduran, ketika bangun _oppa_ melupakanmu dan beranjak pada pekerjaan _oppa_. _Mianhae_… I'll protect you my love. Under the sky and rain, I swear ~" bisiknya memeluk Ryeowook membiarkan mantel coklatnya basah.

"_Nado saranghae_… aku merindukan _oppa. Bogoshipo_~~~" bisik Ryeowook balas memeluk tubuh Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook mengeratkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang masih kedinginan sekalipun ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Bibir tipisnya trus saja melengkungkan sebuah senyuman sembari menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yesung menghampiri dan sedikit mengejutkan Ryeowook.

"_Nae…"_ jawabnya sedikit malu.

"Minumlah," pinta Yesung memberikan Cofee latte kepada Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya ketika melihat art latte di atas cofee latte-nya.

"_Oppa_ membuatnya untukmu."

"_Nado saranghae_…" bisik Ryeowook memeluk Yesung.

* * *

사 랑

_The person I like. He is a fine person._

**END**

* * *

A/N: dedicated for my readers Lost Memory. Terima kasih banyak masih mengikuti alur fanfiction karya-ku. Aku mencintai kalian semuanya. Have you nice day dears. Mohon jangan paksa aku mengetik dan publish dengan cepat, karena kalau di paksa aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dalam pengetikan. Harap pengertiannya ^^/

Bisa aku minta satu kata atau beberapa kata dari kalian di kolom review? Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa karena aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksa kalian memberikan review. aku hanya bisa berterima kasih memiliki pembaca seperti kalian. SAYONARA ~~~~

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie.


End file.
